1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive sunshields, and more particularly to a new and improved automotive sunshield securable to a variety of support surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of various sunscreens in automotive environments is well known in the prior art. The devices have generally been formed of transparent and opaque materials of various types, but none that would change the presence of light, such as the use of photochromic glass or that can be hand held as utilized by the instant invention. Additionally, the sunscreens have employed attachment means not typically adaptable for securement from one type of attachment surface to another.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,546 to Fitzgerald sets forth a sunscreen pivotally secured to a suction cup for attachment to a windshield. The suction cup is orthogonally secured to the windshield and enable attachment to a singular type of surface, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,853 to Trisler sets forth another example of a suction mounted sunscreen that is pivotally and frictionally mounted to a suction cup to reposition the screen as desired when secured to an associated windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,877 to Chase sets forth another suction cup glare shield for use in association with an automotive windshield wherein the shield is remotely secured to the suction cup by an elongate arm pivotally attached to the shield and to the suction cup to enhance adjustment of the shield relative to the automotive windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,659 to Landis utilizes a glare shield adjustably mountable along an elongate arm wherein a terminal end of said arm is pivotally securable to a suction cup to enable pivotal and radial adjustment of the shield relative to the suction cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,043 to Schewel sets forth a sun visor with an orthogonally mounted suction cup for attaching the visor to a windshield wherein a perimeter rib secures a transparent plastic utilizing a quantity of light absorbing dye to provide a non-glaring transparent surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,628 to Paro sets forth a sunscreen attachable to a glass surface wherein the screen is mounted by an articulated ball and socket mounting relative to the securement suction cup for adjustment of the screen relative to the mounting.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved automotive sunscreen that addresses both the problems of adaptability in securement to a plurality of surfaces and further utilizes a photochromic glass for adapting to various light conditions, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.